Defeating the King
by walkingtallagainstherain
Summary: One-shot. Eponine enters the ABC cafe in the middle of the day and shares a couple of drinks with Grantaire. A couple turn into a few, which turn into many, and a drinking contest ensues. Slightly connected to 'Only a Kid but Hard to Scare' but can be read on it's own.


**So this came to be due to a mixture of the plot bunny not leaving and me reading through all your lovely reviews. In the first chapter I put something about Eponine once managing to drink Grantaire under the table. It was an offhand comment but since re-reading it I thought I would be amusing to tell the full story. I am in the middle of writing the next chapter of 'Only a Kid' and will try to post it within the next couple of days.**

* * *

Eponine walked into the ABC café, and wasn't surprised to see it was almost empty. As it was the middle of the day many of the students that filled the small café were still in classes, safe a few. One of them was Grantaire, drink in hand.

"Starting a bit early aren't we?" Eponine asked, sitting in the seat next to Grantaire.

"Well I have no lessons for the rest of the day, and the rest of the week, and I now have a beautiful woman by my side, so why not? Would you care for a glass?"

Without waiting for an answer Grantaire poured a glass of wine out for Eponine, and pushed it towards her. Eponine hesitated for a minute, before taking the glass and taking a long sip. She had had a rough day, Montparnasse was being particularly 'hands on' with their work, and, since Grantaire was offering, she wasn't going to refuse.

This continued for a few hours, as Grantaire and Eponine talked and laughed, and yes, drank. By the time the rest of their friends showed up there were two empty bottles on the table, and they were making steady progress on number 3 when Enjolras put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't you think you've had enough Grantaire? You did start pretty early today."

Grantaire shook his head. "Not nearly enough my friend, I am not even into the haze of drunkenness yet, besides I cannot let a lady drink alone."

"I am no lady, _monsieur_ Grantaire. I could beat any of you in a fight." Eponine pointed a finger at Grantaire.

"I will take that challenge!" A voice piped up from the back of the room, and Gavroche came running forward.

"C'mon 'Ponine, you said that you could beat any of us in a fight." Eponine stood up, staggering slightly as she walked over to her little brother.

"I meant the students, Gavroche." She bent down to his level and tousled his hair.

"So, I'm as tough as any of them! Don't underestimate what little people can do, little people can fight!" Gavroche sung his small fist at his sister as she turned, but she caught it in her own hand.

"You forget my brother, I taught you everything you know." Eponine effortlessly picked up Gavroche.

"And I know your one weakness." Gavroche's eyes widened as Eponine began her most vicious of fighting techniques.

She started tickling her little brother.

Gavroche wiggled in Eponine's arms as she tickled him, causing most of the students around them to burst into laughter, even Enjolras smiled at the two siblings.

"'Ponine! 'Ponine put me down!"

"What's the magic word?" Eponine teased, tickling Gavroche across his stomach.

"Now!" Eponine laughed, and put her brother down. Gavroche scowled at her until she produced a piece of bread from her pocket and gave it to him.

"Off you go, it's getting late." Eponine gave him a hug and Gavroche left the café, munching on the bread.

"You may be able to take on any of us in a fight mademoiselle, as you have just proven, but nobody, and I mean nobody, can beat me at drinking." Grantaire downed the rest of his glass and slammed it, rather loudly, on the table in front of him as Eponine sat back down in her seat.

"Is that so?" Eponine raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"If there were ever a king crowned purely for the purpose of drinking, it would be me."

"You forget my dear friend, that I grew up in an Inn. Drinking is in my blood." She copied his action, draining her own glass.

"Besides, aren't we trying to overthrow the king?" The rest of the room went quiet, watching the (rather loud) conversation going on between the drunkard and the gamine.

"I am still the king of drinking." Grantaire said, rather proudly.

"If I didn't know you better, I would say that was a challenge." Eponine smirked.

"You obviously don't know me as well as you think you do."

"So it was a challenge?" Eponine asked as Grantaire went to the bar and ordered two mugs of ale, swaying a little as he placed them on the table.

"The one who passes out first, or throws up is the winner." Grantaire held out his hand, and Eponine shook it in agreement.

"Don't you think that this is a little childish?" Enjolras asked.

"And Eponine fighting, well tickling, her brother wasn't?" Marius answered. Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"Fine but if Grantaire passes out, you're taking him home."

"Don't you worry about that, marble man." Grantaire called over to Enjolras. "Why don't you have a drink with us?"

"I'd rather not, besides it seems you're falling behind." By this point Eponine had already finished her mug of ale, while Grantaire was listening to Marius and Enjolras' conversation. He quickly rectified the situation, drained his mug, and called for more ale to be brought over.

This went on for sometime, as both Eponine and Grantaire downed drink after drink, and both getting more and more drunk in the process. A small crowd had surrounded the table, trying to guess who would win. Initially it was thought that Grantaire would win hands down, but Eponine held her own and the table was beginning to turn in her favour.

Grantaire staggered to his feet and throw an arm around Joly, who happened to be the closest person to him.

"Do you knoowww..." Grantaire stood up on the table, drink still in hand.

"That diss girl..." He pointed in Eponine's general direction. The aforementioned 'girl' was giggling as Grantaire tried to stay upright on the small table.

"Is brave enough to chal...chalen...try and beat me...ME at a drinking contesht. And I saloot you!" Grantaire gave Eponine a mock salute, and the proceeded to fall of the table, half landing on Combeferre.

"Is he alright?" Marius asked, pulling Combeferre to his feet. Enjolras slapped Grantaire's face a few times.

"He's out for the count, looks like you're taking him home after all Marius."

Eponine staggered to her feet. "I better be off aswell. Can you tell him that he is no longer the king of drinking?" Most of the men in the room were a little shocked that Eponine could hold her words well despite the amount of drink she had consumed.

"I better go make sure she gets home safe." Marius quickly said, before heading out of the door.

"You better come back for Grantaire!" Enjolras shouted at Marius' retreating back.

Needless to say both Grantaire and Eponine awoke the next morning with very sore heads. It didn't help that Enjolras made a point of shouting his speech with more gusto than normal.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
